


Random bits from the Documents folder

by Quiet_roar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Frick tagging this it's just garbage, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_roar/pseuds/Quiet_roar
Summary: Random things from my document folder. Stories that I stopped working on, things that will never be completed, and other misc. junk that really should not be seeing the light of day. All here for you to suffer with me.





	1. Yeli is a little shit.

                Yugi looked around the familiar island. Pegasus had invited him and his friends back with a tournament that even Kaiba was forced to partake in. If they didn’t he’d assume they were cowards and slander their names. Currently, the mass of people were waiting for Pegasus to appear, probably give a speech, and then send them on their ways.

                Yugi was only nervous about one thing: Ryou. The white haired boy had come back to Domino City with everyone, but a few days before Pegasus announced his tournament, Ryou had vanished without a word…Again. It was becoming quite problematic.

                A curl of familiar mint-green hair caught Yugi’s attention. Sure enough, standing there, looking royally _pissed_ was the girl he saw weeks ago at the market in Kul Elna. It was here that he actually got a look at how tall she was; she had to be at least equal in height to Ryou, if not slightly taller. She carried herself with her head high and her shoulders back, arms behind her back despite the amount of wrath that blazed behind her eyes. She kept her gaze on where Pegasus was going to be, and sure enough he did arrive. At the older man’s arrival, the girl’s glare intensified - if that were even possible - and she bared her teeth.

                Her attention was drawn away as a small hand rested on her shoulder. A blond girl had approached and was clearly trying to calm her friend down, with no real improvement.

                “Hello everyone, great to see some of you again!” Pegasus began, sweeping his gaze across the crowd. “As you all know, I’m holding another tournament to see who will earn the right to challenge me to a duel. And, if they win, there will of course be many fabulous prizes!” He laughed.

                “Can it with the fanfare and explain the rules already!”

                Everyone looked to the girl with the mint-green hair. Her arms were now at her sides, hands clenched into fists as she again bared her teeth at Pegasus. Now, a few more people were trying to calm her down; a little girl was tugging on one of her hands, a girl with purple-blue hair and markings under her eyes had a hand resting on her shoulder. A boy with red hair and a girl with pink hair were standing back shaking their heads; and the blond one was tugging lightly on the back of the green haired girl’s shirt.

                “Well, someone seems impatient!”

                “That’s because she’s trying to protect something important to her.” The pink one deadpanned at Pegasus’s remark. The green haired girl whipped around and _growled_ at her pink haired friend.

                “ _Someone!_ They are not a thing, they are a person! Kind of…Half-way. You know what I mean!” She hissed, enraged further. The girl with pink hair just shrugged.

                “Anyways,” Pegasus continued, calling everyone’s attention back to himself. “As you all should understand, this tournament will follow the same rules as the last one I hosted. You have three days to collect 10 star chips, the top six duelists to make it that far then have to compete against each other, and the one who wins gets the honor of dueling me!” He stated with a flourish, smiling wide as he did so. “Now, go my children! Run free and duel each other to your heart’s content!”

                Everyone immediately began running off, shattering the peace that had filled the small area before. Yugi could see the girl from the market was still glaring at where Pegasus stood, unbothered by the crowed that swam around her. A light tap on his shoulder caught his attention. As he looked, he saw the blond girl that had previously been trying to calm the green haired girl down, with no effect.

                “Um, you’re Yugi Mouto, correct?” She asked, her voice was sweet but commanding, like she wanted her questions answered, but didn’t really want to ask them if you were busy.

                “Yes, that’s correct.”

                “Ah! Well, it’s wonderful to meet you! My name’s Kari! I’m the duelist amongst my friends over there.” With that, the girl, Kari, pointed over to the green haired girl, the boy, the child, the girl with the markings, and the pink haired girl.

                “The guy over there is named Tomas, the little girl is London, the older girl we call Mary, the girl with the long hair is Rose, and my bff with the green hair is Yeliria, though we call her Yeli.” Kari stated, waving her friends over. Kari herself was quite beautiful, her hair was a white-gold blond that was held up in a short - but very fluffy - ponytail. She wore two gold necklaces with purple stones embedded in them, plus a simple white sundress that had poufy sleeves. One eye was a dark yellow while the other was fiery orange, both of which had gold eyeshadow and deep orange eyeliner drawing attention to them. Her skin was flawless and tan, though not as dark as Yeliria or Rose.

                As the others approached, forcefully pulling Yeliria with them, Yugi and everyone else could better see what they looked like. Yeliria looked just like she did before, a tangle of green curls with purple and green eyes embedded in a face spattered with freckles. Yugi couldn’t help but think that she looked like some type of deer in that moment, as she strode towards them, still bitter at Pegasus, for whatever reason.

                Mary was a good deal darker than Yeliria, skin unmarred by freckles or any blemishes save for the strange, angular markings underneath her eye. One line lead down from the outer corner of each eye before forking off into two lines each, with three triangles following the outside lines. They looked like streams of red metal imbedded in her skin. Her eyes were a deep blue, surrounded by thin lines of blue-purple lashes. Her lips were lightly colored, tinted with colored gloss, and her cheeks were dusted a very light pink. Her hair was a vibrant mix of blue and purple, held up in a hasty ponytail and looking in dire need of a brushing. Mary wasn’t the tallest, but she was the largest, with gentle curves and a mature look to her. She wore a simple dark magenta and plum shirt, a pair of jeans, and white running shoes. As she got closer, Yugi could see a gold ring glittering on her right pointer finger, three small purple stones made up in such a way to match the ones on Yeliria’s choker.

                London was a bouncy little girl despite the washed out colors that surrounded her. Her skin was pale while her hair was a grey-purple-blue mix cut into a cute, fluffy bob. Her eyes were a grey purple that sparkled with their own life as she skipped towards the group. Her face was void of any makeup or blemishes, save for three near-invisible scars on her left cheek. Her clothes were just as greyed out as her hair, but consisted of a cute fluffy dress, white knee-high socks, and black slip-on shoes; all of which suited her quite well. Hanging around her neck was a long necklace with a pendant, it bore the same face as the other two pieces of jewelry.

                Tomas was the third to approach. He was strong looking and the palest of the group, striding over with confidence gleaming in his blood red eyes. His hair was cut short and went from a dark maroon red to a glistening blood red. His eyebrows were thinned out in some spots, almost as if all the small hairs had been pulled out and given little time to regrow before being pulled again. He was wearing a simple reddish-brown shirt, with black pants and black sneakers; the coat he had presumably worn on the boat ride was now tied around his waist, maroon in color much like his hair. On his upper arm a thick band of gold clung there, another menacing smiley face made of purple gems.

                Rose approached slowly, dragging the disgruntled Yeliria with her. Rose looked sickly and was the tallest of the group; all sharp angles and long limbs. Her pink hair was kept up in a sleek ponytail, pin straight to the point that it looked like a sheet of weighted thread. Only a few strands that were kept in a braid to keep her bangs out of her eyes dared to defy her will, sticking out of the thick braid as if they opposed being bent in any way. Her eyes were a steel grey and were outlined with thick black makeup. Her hair was peculiar, starting off a light pink like the hair color of the heroine of any magical girl anime before quickly slipping to a much darker pink, almost red color. Her clothes matched her magical girl hair as they consisted of a light pink shirt, white skinny jeans, and white tennis shoes. The hand that currently clung to Yeliria’s wrist as she dragged the shorter girl away had a thick gold bracelet, once again, the frightening purple face was on it.

                “It’s kind of a friendship marker.” Yugi looked back to Kari, who moved a small bit of her fluffy ponytail out of the way to show off her earrings, gold studs with the same small face embedded in them. “It was Yeli’s idea.”

                “I have a lot of bad ideas.” The green haired girl hissed, only partially catching what her friend said.

                “We weren’t talking about your bad ideas…” Kari muttered, pouting at her friend.

                “Yugi.” Everyone turned as Seto Kaiba and his younger brother strode over to the group, both looking mildly agitated. “I hope you find your friend. Someone like him shouldn’t be running around by himself.”

                “Same. Though I doubt he’d be on the island.”

                “Actually…” Everyone turned to Yeliria, whose whole demeanor had completely changed.

                “Don’t tell me he’s actually here.” Seto hissed, clearly not pleased with the news. The only response he got from Yeliria was timid nod.

                “That’s kind of why I’m here.” Kari stated, filling in the gaps. “Yeli said that he had been taken prisoner for a crime he never committed, and the only way to get him back was to break him out, or buy his freedom by winning a card game.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “Hey! Stop!” Ryo stopped dead in his tracks as a kid yelled, desperation clear in their voice. He suddenly broke into a run as he headed in the direction of the kid’s cries. When the group arrived, they saw a trio of older kids standing over something with one of them holding a small crying child, a woman was standing not far away, eyes hidden behind her eyes as she seemed to be whispering something.

            “Please someone help!” The kid yelled.

            “Shut up! And you, quit praying! No such things as ghosts exist!”

            Ryo placed his fruits and soaps on the ground and then stepped forward. “Are you so sure about that?” His tone was icy, filled with danger and hatred. In one quick, smooth motion Ryo removed his hood and the bandaged that covered his one eye, revealing a scar and glowing red eye.

            The woman’s hands fell away staring up at Ryo with shock as tears started to fall from her eyes, while the small child fell silent, shocked beyond belief. The three goons were not affected, and merely glared at the Japanese boy.

            “ _You’re_ the ghost?” One of them asked, clearly not caring if he was answered. “Ha! Don’t make me laugh! You’re one crazy fool if you think you can scare us!” He stepped slightly to the side, revealing that the creature they had been tormenting was a kitten.

            Ryo’s frown deepened, and he gently clasped something hidden under his sweater. “Why don’t you let them go and leave the kitten alone? That way, we can all get out of this alive.”

            One of them charged at Ryo, a maniacal smile spread across his face. Jounouchi and Honda were prepared to jump in and help Ryo when a splatter of red suddenly streaked across their vision.

            Ryo hadn’t moved, yet the attacker’s arm had suddenly been removed from his body, which had been shoved back. Slowly, Ryo raised his right hand, bringing it up to be completely level before waving his hand in a dismissive manner. The man was thrown back violently, slamming onto one of the walls of a nearby building.

            Everyone stared at Ryo as a childish giggle chimed through the air. Yugi was frozen…he was expecting a lot of things, Ryo _smiling_ like he was was not on that list of expected things. Ryo looked like the Cheshire cat with his wide grin.

            “ _Honestly_. Had you just walked away, I wouldn’t have needed to do that.” As Ryo spoke, the two men had lost interest in what they were doing, completely filled with fear. The child picked up the cat before running to the woman, who held him close and dared not move, fearful of the white-haired boy who stood before them.

            Ryo smirked and waved his right hand, summoning a small ball of purple-ish-black fire. The three men ran away at that, and with another wave of his hand, the ball was gone. He turned to the woman and child, as his smile turned gentle. “Are you two okay?” He asked, walking over to them as if he _hadn’t_ just ripped some guys arm off in front of them.

            “Y-you are the king’s ghost…” The woman stuttered, holding the child closer to her in obvious fear.

            “That’s what they call me!” The woman relaxed as Ryo knelt down to speak to them, smiling and looking far too friendly for someone who just shed blood.

            “I…I hoped you would come and help. My son, he loves this cat…” She stated, loosening her hold on the small boy who still held the badly injured kitten.

            “Can you really perform magic?” The kid asked, looking hopeful.

            “Yes. You want me to heal your cat?” Ryo asked, carefully removing something from around his neck. As soon as the silvery chain fell away his eyes began to glow with fire the same color as the eye itself.

            “Please…” The boy begged, holding up the small kitten weakly. Ryo smiled, moving his hands over the kitten. A deep purple mist started to surround the fuzzy form; right before everyone’s eyes, the small cuts and scratches were mending shut and new fur was growing. Ryo lowered his hands, and the small creature sprang to life, looking around before meowing in confusion.

            “There, all better.”

            “Thank you...” The mother muttered, still looking fearful. The three stood, the mother and son walking away with different levels of joy, while Ryo went back and collected his things, paying no mind the the arm that landed nearby. He cast a glance at his friends who were looking absolutely horrified, and that’s when it hit Ryo that magically ripping someone’s arm off was generally not acceptable in society.

            “Uhh…sorry about that…I just kind of…use magic…learned it from a friend…”He muttered awkwardly, kicking up a bit of sand before quickly heading back in the direction of his house.


	2. My first fanfic ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear god I am sorry.

            The young man walked around cautiously, his ebony cloak making him blend into the shadows perfectly, while his ghostly-pale skin made him stand out. Small strands of jet-black hair fell loose of the hood covering his face, but he paid little mind to them. He had a task he wanted to complete. He didn’t _have_ to do it per-say, but he felt the urge to; to just defy people because he could. He finally found the room he had been looking for, it was completely dark, with small orbs of hazy lights floating in one place or another. Some were very close together, almost touching, others were far apart, in their own world, almost, in the room. He briskly walked over to a light blue sphere, cupping one hand around it; and an orb that was only visible because of the bright violet halo around it, if it had not been for the halo the orb would have blended into the room. The man cackled maliciously as he brought the two orbs closer together.

            “Order, you fool, you let your guard down.” With that he smashed the two orbs together and left, not even bothering to see what happened…

                                                            ----------------------

            Cars whizzed past, as did trees, shrubs, people, houses, and anything else outside of the vomit-your-brains-out-neon-yellow school bus. Very few students were actually watching what was going on outside, almost all of them were talking to their friends about the up-coming summer break, which was only a few bus-stops away; others were staring straight ahead listening to music. Only one was actually watching the outside world fly by, tuning out all the mindless gossip and instead imagining running as fast as the bus was going; through the fields, over hedges, between trees, around houses, and dashing across roads. As the bus was jolted to a stop by the old breaks and rusty suspension, dark, copper-like strands of curly hair fell into her face. Only a few had gotten into her eyes, but it was enough to bother her; so she brushed them aside, only to have her short bangs fall back into place. She waited for the familiar streets that signaled she was near home, but until then, she would listen to her music and daydream of the impossible.

            Finally they got near the town, and she turned off her iPod, the noise of others still blaringly loud. The bus came to a slow stop, yellow lights kicking in before the red ones did. Only once she was sure the bus was done leaning forward did the girl stand and walk to the front of the bus.

            “Have a nice summer miss Elysian.” The bus driver muttered. He was old, but still kind to those who didn’t cause trouble on purpose.

            “You too Mr. Darellson.” The girl murmured, rather half-heartedly. She was never too anxious about the summer, and this year she knew she would be especially bored.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Jade looked around the fair. Same old rides, same old foods, same old set-up, new people. She felt a tad sad that her sister, Chiyena, would be missing it due to her job at Camp Clearwater. Thinking of the camp’s name always made Jade giggle a small amount. Yugi looked at her with a curious gaze.

            “What’s so funny?” he asked nudging Jade lightly to make sure she heard him.

            “Oh, nothing. Just a random thought I had about my sister.” She managed to reply over the loud music and festivities. She was the only one who really thought of it as a ‘fair’, it was actually the local fireman’s carnival, but everybody still loved it regardless of age. Jade turned away from Yugi, thinking happily that this would be the first year that she went without her sister or mom. Or annoying obnoxious children to complain about how they were done walking or sounding constipated.

            “Hey guys! Look at that one!” Joey exclaimed, pointing at a ride called ‘Zero Gravity’.

            “That looks dangerous Joey, are you sure?” Anzu asked, eyeing the ride suspiciously.

            “I’ve been on Zero Gravity hundreds of times! It is a short ride without many restraints, but the force of it spinning keeps you pinned to the wall and hardly able to move. It is probably one of the safer rides here.” Jade informed her, smiling sweetly. Zero Gravity was one of her more visited rides, granted there were some people who grabbed the railing around the center pillar, but those morons deserved death should it come to them. Follow the ride’s rules or die, easy enough to grasp.

            “So, it won’t fall apart if we go on it?” Ryou asked, fidgeting nervously.

            “Never has with me. You okay? If you want to go home Ryou, you can.” Jade responded, noticing his discomfort.

            “Oh, no, that’s not it. It’s just…” He trailed off, casting his eyes toward Zork and Bakura, who looked like little kids in s candy store.

            “Oh… I think they’re a bit too distracted to do anything bad Ryou, just have fun! If they do anything bad I’ll beat them with a pillow!” Jade chirped happily, drawing the attention of the two older boys.

            “Who’s being beaten with a pillow?” Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “You two if you decide to misbehave, now stay close! I don’t need to file a missing person’s report for a demon and a god-knows-how-many-years-old dead grave robber!”

            “I feel insulted! Tomb robbing and grave robbing are quite different!”

            “Pharos, no matter who they were,” She glanced quickly at Atem, making sure he knew she was including him. “Were, and still are, the same decaying organic matter as everyone else. Just because they had some fancy burial site and a high status, does not mean they are different. I would be considered a ‘grave robber’ if I suddenly found some undiscovered pharos tomb, and took things from it.” She finished with a light huff. Zork suddenly broke out into a fit of insane laughter, catching everyone by surprise. “What’s so funny?!” Jade hissed bitterly.

            “The fact that you actually _know_ this! And spewed it all out right now! Did you memorize it?” He spoke between laughs.

            “Were all snowflakes throughout the existence of the world different?”

            “I have no idea…”

            “There is your answer. Seriously, I have no clue where that little rant came from.”

            “LET’S RIDE ZERO GRAVITY!!!!!!” Joey suddenly yelled, grabbing onto Jade. He pulled her over to the ride, and since she was their guide for the time being everyone else followed. They finally got onto the ride and stood next to each other, taking up most of the spots on the ride. “This is gonna be epic!” Joey exclaimed, then looked at what would be holding him. “Ummm…What’s this thing for?” he questioned, holding up the stiff piece of fabric-like material.

            “That’s the restraint.” Jade stated coolly, hooking the piece she had onto a hook-rod object on her left. “You attach it like this, see?” She continued, leaning over her own to help Bakura fasten his, as he seemed to be quite confused on how it worked exactly.

            “And exactly how is this supposed to keep us safe?” Duke asked, fastening his own as Jade had done, but still confused.

            “You’ll see.” Jade replied, turning back so she was facing the center pillar. She quietly grabbed the two bars on either side of her, adjusting her hand to a comfortable position.

            A man soon came on and looked around the ride, making sure everyone was strapped in and not goofing around. He then walked down off the ride, put the stairs up onto it to close it, and gave the signal for the ride to start. Jade smiled brightly looking right, at Bakura, then left, at Atem.

            _Shit, I’m between a snake and a hawk who wants to eat the snake. God, don’t let them try to kill each other for once! Please!_ She was jolted out of her pleas for peacefulness as the ride started. “Weee~ Here we go~” She sung happily and they started spinning to the right.

            “This is not so bad” Ishizu stated, a smile playing on her lips. Odion grunted in agreement.

            “Hey she’s right, what were we all afraid of?” Malik asked, smiling to the group, who all nodded and mumbled agreements. Jade stood with a sinister smile spread across her face.

            “I think the worst is yet to come…” Bakura commented, noticing Jade’s malicious look. Ryou grabbed the bars on either side of him tightly, Zork and Bakura quickly followed suit; everyone else regarded Jade with confusion.

            “Might want to hold on.”

            That was the only warning anyone got before the ride started to speed up and spin faster. Everyone started shouting random things, most of them hateful words at Jade; whose laughter filled the air and seemed rather insane.

            “JADE!! HOW DARE YOU NOT WARN US!!!” Atem yelled, not bothering to play it cool and hide his anger.

            “SORRY!” She managed to shout still laughing like a maniac.

            “JJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!” Anzu screeched, clearly angered.

            “YES ANZU?! YOU WANT SOMETHING?!”

            “HOLY RA! ODION, NEVER, REMIND ME TO NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER TRUST JADE TO SUGGEST A RIDE EVER AGAIN!!!!!”

            “Oh my god! I Scared ISHIZU!!!!! THE FUCK I WANT A STICKER!!!!!” Jade laughed looking at Bakura, who seemed startled at her insanity.

            “ODION!!! RYOU!!! DOOO SOOMETHIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!” Malik cried, clinging onto the bars on his sides tightly.

            “WHAT DO YOU TWO WANT ME TO DO?!” Odion yelled, stuck between the two siblings.

            “WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- *HACK* BUG! THERE WAS A BUG!!”

            “JADE!!! WHEN THIS THING STOPS, I’M SEALING YOUR SOUL INTO A LEAD FIGURE, YOU HEAR ME?!” Zork yelled in rage. Jade decided not to respond to him, he generally did not take being a wise-ass very well.

            “Yes sir.” was all she muttered, shrinking a bit.

            “I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS RIDE WAS SHORT!!!” Yugi yelled, his eyes shut tightly while his already crazy hair blew around wildly.

            “WELL WE HAVE TO GET TO THE RIGHT SPEED BEFORE WE GO SIDEWAYS, WE’RE NOT GOING NEARLY FAST ENOUGH I IMAGINE!” Jade yelled in return. Ryou’s eyes got two sizes bigger than they already were, and everyone fell silent in shock, staring directly at Jade. “WHAT?!”

            “IT GOES _SIDEWAYS_!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?” Ryou yelled, clearly panicked.

            “YOU NEVER MENTIONED THAT!!!” Joey yelled, visibly shocked by the news.

            “JOEY! BLAME THYSELF!!! YOU WANTED TO GO ON THIS RIDE, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THAT!!!” Jade retorted bitterly, glaring at the boy.

            “SHE HAS A POINT!” Duke yelled, looking at Joey; ride permitting.

            “WELL SHE SHOULD HAVE WARNED THE REST OF US!” Honda countered.

            “MY BAD!” Jade hollered, smirking again. “WELL, THERE’S YOUR WARNING, HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!” She continued, feeling the ride jolt off the locks to begin rising sideways.

            “THIS IS ACTUALLY KIND OF FUN!!!” Bakura yelled, smiling and looking like a child on Christmas morning. “I SAY GREAT CHOICE!!!”

            “THANK YOU! AND LOOK UP!”

            Everybody followed Jade’s order and looked up to see complete sky turning into the horizon. Jade looked away, having seen the sight many times; it had slowly lost its magic. Suddenly Ryou let out a surprised yelp and held onto the bars tighter, as well as forced himself against the wall. Jade smiled, gravity still had a slight effect and pulled you forward when you were at the top, and down when you were at the bottom; it felt weird but was normal now to her.

            “DON’T WORRY RYOU! I KNOW IT FEELS WEIRD, BUT WE ARE STILL ON EARTH! GRAVITY STILL EXISTS DESPITE THE RIDE’S NAME!” Jade yelled, mostly to Ryou but also to the rest of the group who were also looking lightly surprised by the odd feeling.

            Suddenly the strobe lights kicked on and yelling consumed the group once again, mostly things to the effect of ‘my eyes’ or ‘WTF’; Jade however, was consumed again by a fit of insane laughter. The ride came to an end all too soon for Jade, but that was how it was: begin, strobes off, sideways, strobes on, strobes off, back down, end. That was how it worked every year, no deviation. She was still laughing like a maniac, despite her sadness at the end. The group seemed happy to finally get off, most of them stumbling and weaving like they were drunk. Jade stood a minute so she could find her center of gravity once again, and as soon as she found it she easily walked down the stairs with little more than a tight grip on the railing.

            “Okay! What ride next?” Jade asked, perking up at the thought of going on another ride.

            “Give us old people five minutes to breathe Jade! We are 3000 or so years old here!” Zork hissed holding out his hand to hold her back and leaning forward to catch his breath. He didn’t even notice Ryou looking behind them, and Jade thought of which ride could possibly be behind them at that very moment. Turning around, she smiled, then faced Ryou again.

            “Looking at ‘Air Force One’?” She asked, a cruel smile playing on her lips. “Or are you looking at ‘Cliffhanger’, ‘Orbiter’, or that ride where the heaviest person has to sit on the outside?” She finished, snapping the white haired boy out of his daze.

            “Oh, umm, well… AirForceOne!” He replied quickly casting his eyes to his feet. Jades smile only got bigger and seemed to get crueler. She quickly coughed to clear her throat and wipe away her ‘Cheshire cat’ smile.

            “Well, I’ve gone on that ride _plenty_ of times. I like it a lot to be quite frank. It is also more popular with kids our age, so I guess we can-”

            “NO!!!” the rest of the group yelled, suddenly tuning into the conversation between the two. Jade looked at everyone, then to Ryou who looked thoroughly upset. She sighed and did some quick math in her head.

            “Well, there are 14 of us and 16 seats on that ride I believe. Me and Ryou could go on by ourselves if you guys want.” She suggested, knowing that it sounded a bit odd. Everyone knew that she wasn’t the type to flirt, so for her to even suggest going on with a male was odd. But she wanted _everyone_ to have fun, and she knew how boring something was when done alone. “What say? Is it a deal: you all sit here for a few minutes to catch your breath, me and Ryou go on ‘Air Force One’?”

            Everyone muttered some form of agreement, knowing that the only other option was to go on all together, or not at all; and everyone (including himself) knew that Jade liked Ryou, but was too shy to do anything about it. So they all agreed and Ryou smiled lightly, hugging Jade.

            “Thank you.” He whispered happily, causing Jade to blush only a small amount.

            “Well, rides are no fun alone.” She pouted sadly, sounding as though she spoke from experience. Her sudden turn of mood caught Ryou slightly off-guard; none of them knew that she had been lonely before meeting Paige, Angel, Caitlyn, Jenny, Marrina, Brandon, Jack, Markus, Samantha, and all her other ‘friends’. _They aren’t really friends, more like people I loosely associate with. They wouldn’t go on rides with me, most have ‘special friends’, and some don’t even really have the same interests as me. But they are better than nothing I suppose._ She thought, slightly bitterly. She didn’t allow her bitter thinking to show on her face though, she wanted Ryou to have fun especially, so she would wear the mask of joy if needed. Which it really wasn’t, as she was happy just to know that everyone was tangible, rather than just an image on a screen and completely imaginary.

            “Well, let’s get on line! It might be a lone wait, but it will be worth it. The ride is really short but fun. It doesn’t go up-side-down though, which is a good thing in my opinion! But it gets pretty close.” She informed Ryou, making sure to leave out as little as possible. She didn’t want this ride to turn out like the last one, with him looking some-what like a deer caught in someone’s headlights. Looking at the entrance, she could already tell where the line began, and where it ended exactly. She quietly lead Ryou to the end of the line and smiled as he looked surprised at how long it was.

            “You weren’t kidding when you said it was popular! Just how long will it be?” He asked, watching 16 people get on and ready for the ride to start.

            “Oh, probably a few minutes, might not be all that long though. Kind of varies from year to year.” She informed him, watching the ride start up, with the strobe lights suddenly kicking on like they randomly did. She then noticed a lot of girls staring at her and whispering; some to their boyfriends, others to random friends. Jade could hardly estimate what they were whispering about; mindless gossip was not her specialty. But she could take a wild and random guess, especially since most of them were old friends of Jade’s arch nemesis, Emily Mandicar. Jade glared at them, daring them to start spreading some ridiculous rumor about her and Ryou. He was a friend, if he didn’t want to be any more than that, she was fine with it. But if they started spreading a ridiculous rumor that he was Jade’s boyfriend (and he was only staying with her because she was good in departments other than looks) she’d have to axe murder them, then shove them through a wood chipper, then dump the pulp into the ocean for the sharks to eat. Or something like that. She suddenly realized why they might’ve thought that: Ryou was holding onto her hand, and she was holding onto his. A deep blush quickly worked its way onto her face. _When did we start holding hands!?_ She thought, panicked; she was clingy, she wouldn’t deny that, but she usually held onto the person’s arm or something like that, and knew whether she was doing that or not.

            Ryou didn’t seem to mind, and seemed to ignore the stares they were getting. Jade felt slightly jealous in his ability to easily ignore people, she wished she had such talent; or the ability to remember when they started holding hands.

            “RYOU AND JADE SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!”

            Jade spun around to see Joey and Honda looking at her and Ryou, they seemed to have noticed that the two were holding hands. Ryou looked just as surprised to hear his’ friend’s voice, and even more-so at what he was singing.

            “FIRST COMES-”

            “JOUNOUCHI! IF YOU FINISH THAT, I WILL PERSONALLY BREED COY-DOGS AND GIVE THEM YOU AS THIER FIRST MEAL! YOU HEAR ME!?!?!” Jade screeched, untangling her hand from Ryou’s so she could point menacingly at the blond boy. Said boy seemed to get the hint and shut up. Jade then turned back to the ride with a small huff; everyone on the line was staring at her, including Ryou, who seemed slightly curious as to how she came up with such a threat.

            “Coy-dogs?” He asked after everyone turned back around, “Why coy-dogs? Why not Coyotes? Or feral dogs?”

            “Coyotes fear humans, and feral dogs won’t be vicious enough. Coy-dogs have no fear because a coyotes’ only fear is people, but thanks to the domestic dog in coy-dogs people are of no concern to them. Domestic dogs don’t fear people.” Jade informed him, knowing all this from many random conversations brought about by the terrifying half-breeds.

            "Alright. Sounds logical; but please don't kill him, annoying as he is, he is still my friend."

            "And you are surprisingly protective of your friends, am I wrong?" Jade asked, knowing that his answer would be 'no', but not wanting him to know that she knew.

            “Not completely wrong, but also not completely right.”

            Jade’s eyebrows arched in surprise, that was not really the answer she had expected. _Of course, who said that they were from the anime world? They could be from the manga, which would be kind of cool. Or a combined version of both, with minor differences._ She thought, continuing forward as the line moved forward.

            “Jade?”

            Said girl looked around, surprised; almost no one her age, or in her grade for that matter, ever called her by her real name. All her friends called her ‘Quentin’ (it was an inside joke, they all called each other by designated male names; except the boys, they got girls names), and most other students were friends with her arch enemy; so to be called by her real name, this person was most likely from a lower grade. Jade was mildly shocked to see this was not the case; in front of her stood Emily Mandicar’s left-hand girl, Kimberly Parkskin.

            Jade had once thought Kimberly her arch enemy as well, until Jade had helped Kimberly fend off some boys who thought it would be funny to throw things at her. The two ended up some-what respecting each other, mostly due to the fact that their teacher kept paring the two up whenever one wanted to go to the in-school book-fair. Jade wouldn’t deny that she was genuinely shocked when she found out that Kimberly was friends with Emily. But as soon as Kimberly had uttered the words ‘Give Jade a chance’, she was no longer Emily’s right-hand friend. That spot was taken over by Desire Devine; Dessy as she was referred to. But even after that, Kimberly never really picked on Jade, and always looked at her as if apologizing for Emily’s and Desire’s actions.

            “Ah, Kimberly, is there something you need?” Jade responded politely. Kimberly was the only one able to get a sincere polite response from Jade; not forced like it was with Emily and Desire, but Kimberly would still tread lightly.

            “Oh, I was just wondering who he was.” Kimberly answered tentatively, pointing at Ryou. She suddenly leaned close and hissed quietly in Jades’ ear: “Emily and Desire have their target locked on, ready to shoot if given the chance; will deploy bombs if needed. Be careful.”

            What Emily and Desire didn’t know was that Kimberly was somewhat of a double-agent. Jade smirked quietly, understanding each code word clearly. The ‘target’ was Ryou, to ‘shoot’ means they wanted to date him, ‘bombs’ were nasty rumors about Jade. Jade thought it was foolish, Ryou wasn’t the type to like someone based on looks; which is exactly why Emily and Desire wanted to date him. Jade replied, almost wordlessly to Kimberly:

            “Landmines might’ve been set already, crossing into dangerous territory here. Retreat required.” Each codeword had a different meaning, but to them it sounded like common talk. One who was eavesdropping might think the two girls were talking about some war going on that included them, but really, it was nothing more than a clash of brute hatred and unrestrained hell.

             Jade moved back a bit and cleared her throat, “this is Ryou! He’s just a friend staying with my family and me while here!” She said, purposefully loud. She wanted Emily and Desire to hear. Whether they knew the purpose or not wasn’t her concern, only that they hear and get trapped.

            “Ah, well, it was nice to meet you Ryou; where are you from?” Kimberly asked, turning her attention to the amazing-looking boy. “I hope you have him ensnared tightly and do not let him go; once stung by the Queen, he might not return.” Kimberly whispered respectively to Jade.

            Ever since Jade had showed up and defied Emily, she became known as ‘The Labyrinth Widow’. A simple trickster who was capable of weaving a surprisingly intricate web of equal parts lie, truth, and total madness.

            Emily was known as ‘The Lovely Queen Hornet’. Beautiful, yet vicious; her symbol was a hornet wearing a crown, cape, and sitting on a throne. Rather predictable if you asked Jade, who smirked at the idea of the other girl trying to inject Ryou with a ‘love venom’. Jades’ web of trickery, madness, and truth was so well-balanced, not even Zork was able to guess which was which; so Jade had no reason to worry about a prissy little hornet who liked to play queen.

            “I have no need to ensnare him so tightly; he is not a fool like some. He will not go mad in my darkness.” Jade informed Kimberly; noticing Ryou staring at them in an odd manner, Jade quickly brushed Kimberly away while still trying to remain polite. “He is from Domino City. Don’t ask anything more, I only know so much, and he is not extremely talkative.” Getting the hint, Kimberly nodded, and backed off a bit.

            “Well, good to know. Guess I’ll see you around. Or not, you never know.” She threw over her shoulder, walking over to where Desire and Emily were waiting. Jade sighed tiredly, taking out a Queen was always tough, and having to trust double-agents was very risky. They might turn on her, but she would take care of it when and if that happened.

            “Umm…what was all that about? Are you funding some secret war in some undiscovered third-world country?”

            Ryou’s questions snapped Jade out of her thoughts. She had almost forgotten he was there.

            “Oh, that. It was nothing, don’t worry about it. She’s just helping me get rid of a pesky little hornet, that’s all.” Jade said, brushing away any concern Ryou would have. He didn’t have to get involved in the towns’ little civil war. “Now, let’s focus on the ride! It is quite-”

            “So! The big-bad spider has a boyfriend!”

            Jade cringed at the southern-accented voice. There was only one family in the town that came from the south: the Devines. And the only one to actually speak to Jade was, of course, Desire. Turning to face said girl, Jade forced the hateful bile rising in her throat back down, and spoke in a sickly sweet voice, dripping with forced politeness.

            “My, Desire, fancy meeting you here! And no, he’s not my boyfriend. Wish he were though, but you can-”

            “Silly! Don’t lie!” Ryou interrupted, brushing Jade’s hair out of her face. She was shocked: not only had Ryou interrupted someone, but he was obviously _trying_ to make Desire jealous of Jade. Why though was beyond Jade’s grasp, she’d never seen or even heard of such a thing occurring. “Yes, she is my girlfriend. After all, why can’t a fox find a spider beautiful? Granted they are two different creatures, but both are amazingly smart, don’t you think?”

            Not only was Jade at a loss for words, but Desire seemed too confused to answer. That was obviously not the response she was expecting. _Kudos Ryou, you got miss blabbermouth to shut up. Only you. I think anyways._ Jade kept her thoughts silent, whatever Ryou’s plan was she didn’t want to screw it up.

            “Well, you know she used to be a prostitute!” Desire suddenly yelled. Jade struggled to withhold the snicker that was almost brought about by the absurdity of the obvious lie. A small smirk sneaked its way out though, only to be accompanied by Ryou laughing.

            “Really? I doubt that. She threw some clothes at one of my friends when he walked out of her bathroom with only a small towel around his waist.” Ryou countered between laughs. He suddenly grew serious, “Try again.” Was all he said before turning around to face the ride again. Jade drew in a sharp breath; Desire had just been dismissed, and **nobody** dismissed Desire. Desire’s face suddenly seemed to grow vicious, she glared at Jade who only shrugged; Jade had not expected him to say anything, or even understand what might’ve been going on. Desire suddenly turned on her cheep heels and stalked away, casting a glare over her shoulder which Jade understood perfectly: This isn’t over!

            _Oh please, it was over the moment you revealed yourselves._ Jade turned back to the ride, knowing the unashamed display of utter animosity would not go un-uploaded. _Curse those stupid electronics. Let’s see, it will likely be on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and whatever else there is. Oh well!_ She suddenly turned her attention back to the boy standing next to her, who was still mesmerized by the ride. “Ahem, Ryou.” She got his attention as discreetly as possibly, she wanted to be quick about this. Ryou looked at her and hummed a bit so she knew she had his attention. “Yes, I was just curious on why you did that. You hardly know what is going on and-”

            “Jade?” Now it was her turn to be quiet. She looked him right in the eyes, curiosity swimming in the dark pools as he stayed quiet a few minutes. “I may not know the details, but I’m not dumb. You said you knew more about me than my friends really did, if so then clearly there are still things about me you don’t know. But don’t worry, you’ll find out soon.”

            “Well, seems the unclean enemy is going to spin another web of believable lies to have one more season!”

            Jade slapped her forehead as hard as she could with her hand. Tonight was just not her night. Spinning around on her decaying shoes’ heels, she faced the one and only Queen of the hive.

            “Emily.” Just saying the other girls’ name was forced enough for everyone to back away a bit; excluding Ryou, who simply turned to see who was behind them now. “Let me inform you that he is staying by choice. I’m not like the puppet master he is forced to live with, who by the way keeps Ryou trapped in the dark. At least I don’t drive him to madness, you see?” Every word was forced, and Jade was unsure just how true each word was, but that didn’t matter to her. She was trying to control her need to burst into a random fangirl rant; that would be awkward.

            “You must be the silly little Hornet Jade’s told me so much about! I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you but-”

            “He doesn’t care about prissy little hornets who think they are all that because they have a large chest and rear.”

            Jade tried to stifle her laughter at Zork’s random interruption into the conversation, only halfway succeeding. Ryou smiled at his darker half’s’ appearance, noticing Bakura walking over lazily, followed by Malik, with the rest of the group lingering back. It was then Bakuras turn to speak:

            “And why girls even care about that I will never know. Jade says it’s a nuisance and will only cause back pain in the future. Oh what fun.”

            “Now you see why I’m glad I don’t have any!” Jade chirped merrily. Her bust was rather flat, but at least she could get away with not wearing a bra on some days.

            “Yeah, but you should at least try to strut what you do have.” Malik reasoned, looking at Jade’s outfit. The only way to tell she was actually a girl was because of her thin frame and hair; other than that, she could easily be mistaken for a boy. A very _pretty_ boy.

            “Oh please, she hasn’t got enough boobliness to even fill a sports bra!” Desire chided, knowing it was slightly exaggerated; but doing it only so Jade would blush madly at the bluntness. Jade was easily embarrassed when talking about these things in public, she could often be seen trying to hide her blush in health class just listening to the teacher talk.

            “Ah! Buh- Ker- I- Who- WHAT?!” Jade managed to sputter, making the sentence completely impossible to understand. “WHO THE EFF ASKED YOU?!” When all else failed, Jade came up with a random line; weather it made sense or not.

            “Well they did, obviously! If not why-”

            “Nobody gives a damn! I can’t believe you two are still doing this!”

            Jade looked happily over in the direction of the familiar voice.

            “Emelia!” Jade squealed happily, lunging at the other girl, only to nearly fall over as the other side-stepped the deadly hug attack.

            “Yeah, any who; why do you two insist on waging this war, hmm? I see no point in it, it is simply a waste of time.” Emelia sighed, knowing that this would turn into a battle between Emily, Jade, Desire, and herself very easily. Though everyone knew that Emelia and Jade could never truly be considered ‘friends’ the two still sat on the same side, like allies. They once got into a fist fight in fifth grade, then were partnered together in a program where they looked after a girl in kindergarten. The two did get along, but to truly call them ‘friends’ would be like calling Corn syrup and Vegetable oil the same thing. It would get weird fast.

            “Well, I had not started this little quarrel! Had I ignored those two though, it might’ve worked better…” Jade trailed off; she often pointed out her own mistakes when Emelia showed up; Emelia never did like others being blamed for problems, she’d prefer if you’d just admit that you started it, even if you actually didn’t.

            “Alright, there we go. Now what _exactly_ does Jade’s bust size have to do with who she chooses to be her friends?”

            “ _How_ _DID_ we even get on the topic of my chest size?!” Jade had suddenly realized that the complete train of thought had totally derailed from its original point to something completely stupid.

            “well…she has about as many friends as much as her boobs stick out!” Desire blurted, trying to sound smart, and failing horribly.

            “So…she has a few friends?” Emelia questioned, rather confused. “I still fail to see the correlation between bust size and number of friends.”

            “Shhhhh…. It’s Desire!” Jade mocked. To Desire, Corn syrup and Vegetable oil were the same thing. “Use little words, she gives blonds a bad name!”

            “Right….. Speaking of names, who’s the dude with the scar on his face?” Emelia suddenly asked, pointing to Bakura.

            “Ermm…his name is Bakura….Why?” Jade whispered the last part, genuinely curious.

            “He’s kinda cute. Need I a different reason?”

            “Nope.” A semi-cruel smiled drifted across Jades face, knowing full well how Emelia felt at that very moment. “Any ways, Bakura, Zork, Marik, did you come over to join us on Air Force One?” Jade asked, seeing as there was no other real reason.

            “Well, we can’t let our landlord die, now can we?” Zork asked sarcastically. He had a habit of being slightly over-protective of Ryou at the wrong times.

            “He’s not going to die! Good grief, he’s fine! Friggn’ theif-puppet-shadow-master-spirit-demon thing!” Jade was getting annoyed, but no one really blamed her.

            “He was joking Jade. We actually just came over to make sure these little parasites didn’t bother you.” Bakura pointed to Desire, Kimberly, and Emily.

            “Only two of those three are aggravating little pests to Jade. Aside from that, my nickname around here is ‘Tick’, so don’t compare the prissy hornet to a _real_ parasite.”

            “You are hardly a parasite. But, then again, both ticks and spiders are arachnids.” Jade pointed out. Emelia was not one to take advantage of people, no matter what the situation; so why her symbol was a tick outlined in red was still a mystery to Jade.

            “Yeah, both true, but it’s more for fun.” Emelia stated, waving her hand dismissively. “Anyways, the line moved.”

            “oh! Yay!” Jade squeaked, hopping over to the new end of the line, Ryou following behind. “Nothing to fear you three~ Ryou will be a-okay! Oh! Next can we go on Tycoon?! Please~?” Jade’s excitement was getting the better of her, and everyone knew this.

______________________________________________________________________________

            Order looked at Jade, a sad expression in his eyes, but hidden on his face. He gently extended on hand forward, towards Jade. She regarded him with sad eyes, not even bothering to try to hide it like she normally did with her expressions.

            “Already? But…But we just all started trusting each other! No!” she whined, tears forming in her eyes. She was about ready to throw a tantrum, as childish as it was, it was true. She stomped her foot down as hard as possible, “NO!” she screeched again, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

            “I am truly sorry Jade, but that is how things must be. We cannot allow any different.” He stated, trying to keep his voice cold. He leaned in close to her ear and moved her wild hair out of the way so she could hear without it tickling her, “If I could have it any other way, I would…” He trailed off, pulling back with regret set deep in his eyes. Jade sniffled a tad, and wiped a few of the tears away.

            “Why can’t they make some of us happy? All we ask for is some joy, why must Fate and Destiny be such…”

            “Bitches?”

            Jade looked up at Order, her eyes clearing. He was their friend, wasn’t he? It suddenly hit her that he never referred to them as ‘friends’ only as ‘allies’.

            “And ‘ally’ is very different from ‘friend’. You should understand.” Order responded, reading her thoughts. She would be heartbroken when the spell to re-separate their worlds was done, but it had to happen. None of them belonged together; he had to obey Fate and Destiny, even if he hated the two obnoxious women. They ruled everyone’s lives, including his (negating the fact that he wasn’t actually ‘alive-alive’, but rather ‘alive-dead’). He could tell just by glancing at the others, that they were not too eager to leave either. The part he hated most was having to erase their memories, mostly because he might miss a memory… _or forget to erase one person’s memory altogether._ He thought darkly. Thank whatever higher-up existed that Fate and Destiny could not read his mind, that would be very bad. He took a deep breath, sensing from Fate and Destiny that it was time. He draped his arm over Jade’s shoulders, and gracefully guided her to where the two powerful women were; motioning for the others to follow as well.

            The atmosphere was heavy with sadness as everyone approached the final portal, back to their own worlds. Jade looked back at Ryou and Bakura, as well as Zork. They all were just lonely. Well, that and that Zork was a demon, what else was to be expected? Still, they all looked extremely sad to have to say farewell. She even felt bad for Mokuba, whom she had become a great friend with over the course of the summer. Both being younger siblings, they just naturally bonded. This train of thought soon drifted to one of what her relationship was with everyone: _Yugi- He taught me how to play Dual Monsters, without him, I never would have gotten my deck._

_Seto- kind of the same, he gave me some really cool cards, even a ‘Change of Heart’ which is no longer sold in my world. Thank you Kaiba._

_Atem- Pompous! Okay, not quite, but he was seriously annoying to me. He couldn’t even GIVE me a victory!? Jerk, a hero for no reason. Punishing someone who didn’t deserve punishment._

_Joey- Not my greatest friend, but he also helped me with Dual Monsters. That’s good enough for me!_

_Honda- Could he be any more apparently desperate? Surprised I never slapped him. But I think he got the hint when I ignored him a just continued to smile._

_Duke- He was odd, like Honda in a way, but less approved of by my mom. Lulz!_

_Odion- Well, not as frightening as I thought he would be. Quiet though. Too quiet._

_Anzu- I gotta give her credit for not breaking out the sharpie and drawing another smiley on everyone’s hand._

_Ishizu- I think she scared my mom and the rest of my family. Oh well. Surprised she never saw this coming._

_Malik- He got me into a magenta shirt that revealed my stomach, and jewelry. Somebody give that boy a sticker!_

_Zork- well, TRPGs. What more can I say. After screeching at him when he decided to cheat, I guess he won’t be judging by appearances anytime soon! LAWL!_

_Bakura- Like an older brother with no clue on modern technology. I’m just glad my step-dad let Bakura wear his pants while here. ‘Course, his amazement at my knife collection was a bit odd. But hey! He got me more knives! And awesome ones at that! Thank you, thief king!_

_Ryou-… *sigh* what CAN I say about Ryou? He is really great, and I think the fact that I didn’t try to flirt with him, but still admired him is a welcome thing (to him at least). I really do feel bad for him though, having to deal with everything he does deal with. Also, I think I’m the only one here who called Ryou ‘Ryou’. Everyone else called him ‘Bakura’ and they called ‘Bakura’ ‘Tomb robber’. RUDE MUCH!? Any who, thoughts! Stop deviating! Ryou also gave me this cute bracelet, and he seemed genuinely happy here. I didn’t see his kicked-puppy-eyes once!_ Jade sighed loudly and tuned back in to see how much farther they had to go. She could see Fate and Destiny at the end of the hall. _God, they can’t let me be happy once, can they?_ A sudden thought struck her: _wait, what if I was happy, because my favorite character (Ryou) was happy?!_ Jade stopped in her tracks; a small and sincere smile pulling her thin lips into an even thinner line as she wrapped one hand around the bracelet given to her. She then proudly lifted her head and strutted forward, a ‘haters gonna hate’ look in her eyes; a challenge to Fate and Destiny: _Make me forget!_

           

            As they approached the two women, Jade looked them right in the eyes, making it evident that she was challenging them to make her forget, and keep the memories a secret from her. Her dreams had a habit of being frighteningly real at times. She could see by how they looked at her that they knew she was challenging them, daring them to keep this a secret from her, and judging by how they looked away, they knew that they could not.

            _How funny, they know they can’t hide it from me!_

            “Order, are you ready?” Fate asked, her voice like shattering glass.

            “Yes, I am. But are they?” His response seemed to surprise everyone, except Jade, who simply smirked.

            Destiny cleared her throat before speaking: “regardless, of whether they are ready or not, it must be done. Them meeting was not supposed to happen in the first place.” Her voice was cold and lacked any emotion.

            “Forgive him for screwing up! Goodness, how often are you two going to rant to him for his little slip-ups?! If you two knew what would happen, why didn’t you do something about it, rather than force him?! Ever think of that!?” Jade suddenly blurted out. If there was one thing nobody wanted, it was and angry Jade. She was terrifying when actually angry because you couldn’t quite tell if she was smiling because she found you annoying (and slightly amusing), or because she was plotting your death. That is what had made Zork fear her anger.

            “Well miss bitter, excuse me for trying to point out a mistake that won’t happen again!” Destiny huffed, glaring at Jade, who simply looked her back in the eyes, with a bitter smile.

            “Continuing! It is time, everyone say your final farewells, you won’t be seeing each other any time soon.” Fate interrupted the match of glaring daggers. She lead the group to a large swirling pool. The swirl soon split into two separate whirlpools; an image of Jade’s house was in the center of one swirl, a Dueling arena was in the center of another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think about this fic a lot. It was going to be called "My Super-Fantastical summer!"
> 
> Please, end my suffering.


	3. I have a character named Hedge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names are not my forte, okay?

            The class was supposed to start five minutes ago, and everything would have been fine, if it weren’t the teacher that was missing. This normally would not be a problem, had this class not been filled with a bunch of 14-year-old teenagers. They weren’t doing anything particularly wrong like throwing things or trying to kill one another, they were just talking very loudly. And when you are suffering the after-effects of jetlag, flying on a red-eye, and struggling to find good coffee through a shit-ton of traffic, a bunch of loudly conversing teens is the last thing you want to be greeted by once you arrive at your intended destination.

            Hedge stormed into the room, heaving her medic bag onto the desk and creating quite the cacophony. Everyone immediately feel silent and stared at the woman who was standing before them, attempting to get organized. Her sand-blond hair was held up in a disheveled ponytail, while her dark green eyes were masked by a pair of dark sunglasses. She was acutely aware that some of her tattoos were peeping out of her sweater, dotting her heavily-tanned skin with thick, solid black lines. She was probably quite the sight to behold.

            She turned back around to her class to stare back at them, fixing up her hoodie as best as possible and smoothing out her army-green pants a little. She quickly tore off the sun glasses and looked at them, as if she was seeing them for the first time that day. “I have _no_ idea where these came from.” She muttered, tossing the pitch black glasses behind her.

            “Alright you tiny humans, my name is miss Hedge Williams Northesta. You people can call me Hedge. Okay? Okay. So, first order of business: I don’t know your names and I don’t know jack shit about you, so let’s do some introductions, shall we? Who wants to start? Uhh, you. Blondie number one.” Hedge pointed to a girl with blond hair tied in a tight ponytail, blue eyes that were constantly glaring, and a little too much make-up for her personal taste.

            “My name is Chloe, and where is our teacher?”

            “This is the class where you learn about like, American history and things…right?”

            “Um, yes…” Another blond, this time a boy, muttered, looking at Hedge with utter confusion.

            “Alright. Good. I didn’t screw up room numbers. I’m your teacher by the way Chloe, so…yeah…Who’s next?” Everyone sat quietly staring at her with shock, horror, and confusion splashed across their faces. “Oh, wait, Chloe, uh, what’s an interesting fact about you that no one knows? I forgot to mention, for introductions I need your name and a little factoid. Okay? Okay. For instance, with me: My name is Hedge and my blood family is mildly insane. Chloe, back to you.”

            “uhhhh…” The room was filled with cautious stares at the woman at the front of the room. “Well, I…I like Ladybug? Like, am her number one fan?” Chloe spoke with uncertainty, glancing around the room. It was no secret to her classmates, but the teacher wouldn’t know such a thing.

            “Alright; cool. I have no idea who Ladybug is, but cool. Blondie number two, you’re next.” Hedge pointed to Adrien.

            “Uh…I’m Adrien and I…like puns?” Not exactly the thing you share openly as a world-famous model, but it was something no one knew…and something he could share.

            “Sweet! I expect at least one pun in some presentations, you understand?” Hedge laughed, smiling sweetly. “Next up: Music man. I’m guessing you and Adrien are bros. Congrats, you are now my Brotp.”

            “My name is Nino, and I can get you energy drinks anytime!”

            “Okay, so I have a dealer in my class. Good to know. Adrien’s girlfriend, you’re next.”

            The room was silent as everyone looked around for the aforementioned “girlfriend”. Even Marinette was looking around before being sharply jabbed by Alya; she looked at the teacher to see Hedge staring directly at her, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

            “I am not his girlfriend!” Marinette screeched, leaping up out of her chair. “My name is Marinette by the way.”

            Hedge stared at Marinette with a skeptical look, but dropped the subject. “Mari’s bff, what’s your name?”

            “I am Alya, and as every classmate knows I run the Ladyblog! The number one place for all things Ladybug related!” The dark skinned girl cheered, holding up her phone proudly.

            “Okie Dokie. Tol-man! You’re up!”

            “I have a question first!”

            Hedge looked at Chloe, thoroughly confused as to why she decided that _now_ was a wonderful time to interrupt.

            “Ask away, nobody’s stopping you.”

            “Why are _you_ our teacher? You look like a homeless person.”

            A collective groan rang out through the class at the blond girl’s insult. Hedge stared at the teen before bursting out into laughter. “Thank you Chloe! I am aware I look like a homeless person, believe me. Also, bread.”

            Everyone gave their teacher a confused look at her one-word answer. “Bread?” Someone questioned from the back of the room.

            “I’m literally the only person who is school-certified, can teach history, and can speak a word of French beyond “bread”. I know other languages too, but that’s besnide the point.”

            “Did you just say ‘besnide’?”

            “Yeah, now shush and let the tank man talk!” Hedge hissed, glaring in the direction the voice came from.

            “Um, actually I have a question!” Hedge looked to see a small pixie-like girl in the back with her hand raised.

            “Carry on princess pixie.” The woman stated with a wave of her hand.

            “My name’s Rose. And I now have two questions. One: are these nicknames permanent; and two: What languages do you know?”

            Hedge sighed and leaned against her desk, preparing her answers. “If you don’t like my nicknames, I won’t call you by them. Okay?” Her tone was not kind, but also not unfriendly, it was completely neutral. “As for the languages I know…”

            “I know Polish, German, French –obviously, Danish, Dutch, Norwegian, Icelandic, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Egyptian, Arabian, Mayan, English -obviously, Scottish, Australian, Indian, quite a few African languages as well –though I sometimes get them mixed up, Native American, Spanish, Baltic languages are a bit of a mix for me despite my efforts, Latin, Angelic, and Demonic –though those last three are a shot in the dark. I mean, Demonic is just ye olden Angelic, and Angelic is like the Shakespearean of Latin. So good luck!” Each word was spoken in the corresponding language, though she changed to French for the last three sentences; a broad smile gracing her face as she finished. The class could only stare at her, completely confused by what the woman was carrying on about.

            “Oh, also, you guys know those movies where it’s like, some ancient Mayan, Egyptian, or Latin text somehow rhymes in both that language and English?” The students nodded silently, going along with her train of thought for now. “Yeah…That’s total bullshit.” She deadpanned, crossing her arms. “I mean, there was one Mayan temple I went to and, I tell ya: The Mayans had no idea what context clues were. I mean, I couldn’t tell if it was some altar worshipping a god of some secret cult…or a bedroom.” Hedge snickered at her own stupidity. Though, in her defense, it was very hard to tell.

            “Wait, so you were a treasure hunter?!” A boy with red hair in the back of the room asked, leaping up from his hiding spot.

            “Yes, I was. And pray tell what is your name my dear tomato son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hedge is a disaster, but I love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeliria is still a little shit of a character.


End file.
